Disfraz
by LexSnape
Summary: Severus aferra a Harry por los hombros, mientras el adolescente grita y sus rodillas se doblan. / Snarry [Serie Nadha]


_Lex volvió un poquito tarde, como ya es costumbre pero les trae la siguiente parte de esta "**Serie** **Nadha**", Tocó **Snarry**... AMO el Snarry pero soy muy complicada para leer historias porque le pongo un nivel muy alto al tratarse de historias con Severus, solo lo amo -?- Así que si hay historias buenas por ahí les agradecería que me dijeran, porque solo releo material viejo ;A;~ Disfruten el fic y si pueden escuchen la canción que es una de las que más me gustan de este CD._

_**Advertencias**: Dark!Harry, underage._

* * *

_**Disfraz.**_

Severus aferra a Harry por los hombros, mientras el adolescente grita y sus rodillas se doblan. Aguanta su peso por completo y el golpe de la magia negra saliendo a oleadas del Niño de Oro. Sus manos arden como si estuviera sosteniendo hierro al rojo vivo, mientras la magia que lo azota su cuerpo parece arrancarle cada vez una capa más de piel a pesar de las gruesas túnicas que utiliza para dar las clases de pociones.

Cuando por fin se detiene, Harry empieza a llorar, sus manos aún jóvenes, pero trabajadas por años de ser sirviente de los Dursley se aferran a la tela negra de su pecho y se acurruca, hundiéndose en los brazos fuertes que lo rodean y lo mantienen a flote un día más. Severus suspira agotado y por arte de magia un sofá aparece detrás de él cuando se deja caer hacia atrás, tirando del chico a sus piernas.

—Está haciéndose más fuerte —susurra acariciando la mata de cabellos negros con sus largos dedos—. Necesitas decirle a alguien Ha-

—Te lo dije a ti, no puedo... Si se enteran todos... —los ojos verdes destellan en rojo, y Severus aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

—No le diremos a nadie —susurra y apoya los labios en la frente húmeda de Harry.

Besa la piel de forma suave, aspirando el aroma a jengibre de su shampoo mezclándose con el sudor, lo abraza con fuerza y siente como solloza en su pecho. Es un niño, solo un chico... Si en el ministerio se enteraran lo más probable es que lo encerraran de por vida, si es que no lo condenan al beso. Dumbledore no es una opción, el viejo ya tiene planes para usarlo como un arma, y sus estúpidos amigos Gryffindor no lo entenderían.

Harry es magia pura. Es pura magia negra

Magia que se desborda por sus poros, crea energía estática que pone su cabello en punta, y que nubla su vista a todas las cosas que no sean la oscuridad misma.

Su alma está rota, tan consumida por la oscuridad y aún así el chico es capaz de llenar su vida de luz. Todo se ilumina de forma absurda cuando Harry descansa en sus brazos, la magia que expulsa y le lacera la piel también lo protege instintivamente de cualquier hechizo.

—Todo va a mejorar Harry —gruñe en voz baja, y deja que el chico llore en sus brazos.

—C-casi mat-te a Gi-nny hoy...

Severus contiene el aliento, se les está yendo todo de las manos.

—Harry...

—P-por fa-vor S-sev —solloza el chico deslizando sus manos por su pecho hasta su cuello. No tiene que pedirlo dos veces.

Severus se inclina, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndolo con suavidad hasta que sus labios se tocan, y el fuego reaviva.

Se queda sin aliento, y su magia se concentra en el punto exacto donde sus labios se tocan. Harry consigue eso con un solo roce, todo él, desde el color verde de esos ojos, el cabello negro y suave, la piel apenas bronceada y la magia.

Harry no tiene ni que pedirlo, no hay necesidad. Lo sabe bien, así que sus manos se deslizan debajo de la tela de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen. La magia se arremolina, oscura y sensual cuando el adolescente abre la boca y Severus empuja su lengua dentro.

Suaves gemidos inundan la habitación, resonando, haciendo eco, grabándose en su mente, en su propia alma.

Sus largos dedos se entretienen acariciando con gentileza los apretados botones que son los pezones del chico, o tiene prisa, va a disfrutarlo, lo llenará tanto de si mismo que Harry lo recordará con cada movimiento, cada respiración y con algo de suerte... podrá pensar en algo más que su magia destrozándolo desde dentro.

* * *

¿_Les ha gustado? ¿Les parece que tengo madera para escribir Snarry? ¿No aman cuando Harry es súper oscuro? ¿Cuándo está tan roto? Si les gustó, comentario aquí porfi 3 Si quieren mas historias cortas también un comentario sería adorable *lluvia de amor* Gracias gracias por leer esta historia, me hace feliz saber que les gusta lo que hago._

_Besitos_~


End file.
